Sightless
by Written-Not Heard
Summary: HIATUS its summer break and 18 year old danny and sam are in amity park, while the rest of their family and friends are away. sam asks danny to come over so the can have a moviethon, but something tragic happens and danny may never be the same. DXS
1. Chapter 1

"All right Sam, be there in 20 minutes," Danny said hanging up the phone. Grinning he ran up the stairs of his house grabbed a backpack and stuffed a change of clothes, cell phone and toothbrush before running down the stairs.

Before leaving the phone rang again, "Hello, Daniel Fenton speaking. Ah huh… I see…and it's inscribed right? Ok yeah just have it sent over tomorrow around 2:30…thanks bye!" Taking a pair of keys off the hook he went to the garage, climbed into his sister's car, pulled out, and began the drive to Sam's house. Yes! Her ring is finally done… hope it gets here okay…note to self pick up ring; Danny thought and was soon wrapped up in his thoughts as he drove, so wrapped up he never saw the silver car racing toward him until it was too late. The car crashed into Danny's and forced his car to skid until it hit a semi, laden with poles which came loose and impaled the two cars.

Sirens could be heard as rescue crews rushed to the scene of the accident. The sight was horrid. The car, Danny was in, was crunched into a hideous shape, with poles sticking randomly out of it, but the worst was the smears of blood on the street and car. The second car was on fire and rapidly burning, with poles also impaling the car. Quickly the crew put out the fire and took out the charred and dead body of the driver.

Danny, though, was trapped inside the car, unconscious, and bleeding. Hours came and went as the team desperately tried to rescue him; finally after two hours of using the Jaws of Life the crews were able to pry Danny's limp body from the car. In the ambulance the EMT's worked furiously to keep Danny alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Where is he? Usually he's not late for a movie marathon, Sam thought before sitting on the couch to watch the news. I'm just glad my parents went on the 6 month trip to Asia so I could even invite Danny over. They seriously need to get over the fact that Danny and I have been dating for almost one year I wonder what we'll be doing for our anniversary tomorrow, Sam thought, not really paying attention until she heard Danny's name.

"It's a tragic scene ladies and gentlemen. Here we have the car of Daniel Fenton crushed between a semi & silver Volvo. From eye witness reports it seems the driver of the Volvo hit the left side of Fenton's car, which then skidded until the right side hit a semi. It was then that the Volvo hit Fenton's car again which resulted in the toppling of the poles, which burdened the semi, into Mr. Fenton's car and the silver Volvo. Wait one moment… I have just received word that the driver of the Volvo was Mayor Vlad Masters. He was apparently drunk and driving before he lost consciousness and hit Mr. Fenton's car. It seems he died, before his body caught fire, when a pole came loose and impaled him in the heart. It is still unknown of young Daniel Fenton's condition; what is known is that currently he is still trapped inside his car and has been so for 2 hours," the reporter concluded.

"Danny," Sam cried before she ran to the closet, grab a coat and her car keys. But before she bolted out the door she heard the reporter say that Danny was no longer trapped in the car and was being transported to St. Hope Medical Center


	3. Chapter 3

"Nurse I need this kid prepped and ready for emergency surgery, Nancy wrap his eyes you can wrap 'em properly when he's out of surgery" a doctor said bustling around Danny as he was rushed into an ER operating room.

"Dang this kid is in for a rough ride," the doctor said silently cursing in his head as he read the diagnosis .

"Doc this kid's AB negative as far as we know none of the hospitals within a 100 mile radius has it available," said a nurse.

The doctor stared at her, "Crap, check our patient records for AB negative; try to find someone! And fast!" Doc left the nurse to her research and quickly made his way to the head surgeon.

"So what's the diagnosis," the surgeon drawled.

Doc frowned, "Max this is serious. Daniel Fenton: 18, car accident, internal bleeding, left lung collapsed, four broken ribs, a fractured wrist, lacerations covering his entire body, possible brain hemorrhaging & heart failure."

Max whistled, "Dang that boy is messed up."

"That's not even the worst part…he's AB negative."

"You're – you're serious," Max asked dumbstruck.

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

"Crap, I know for a fact we don't carry that blood type. Is there a hospital nearby that does?"

"No, Marie checked, isn't one within a one hundred mile radius."

"Well… if he has internal bleeding we can try to reuse some of the blood he's losing."

"I dunno he's been bleeding for almost three hours."

"Well than we need to start now." Max turned to the nearest nurse and told her to have a surgery staff at operating room 4.

"Max, I told Marie to check patient listings so if she finds anything I'll let you now," Doc yelled as he walked away to help Mari


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me… what is…the status…of Daniel Fenton," Sam panted; since she had sprinted from her car to the second floor of the hospital.

"And you are," the receptionist droned.

"His…fiancée," she blurted out knowing that they would never let her see him unless she was related… or at least engaged.

Silently the receptionists clacked at her computer before speaking, "He is being prepped for surgery."

"Can I please see him?"

"Sorry but that no one is allowed to see him until after the surgery," she droned once more. Sam was about to ask where the waiting room ways, when a nurse interrupted.

"Marcy, I need you to call the number of a Miss Samantha Manson for the Fenton case," Marie exclaimed.

Sam's jaw dropped to the floor, "Wait! Ma'am that's me…I'm Samantha Manson."

The nurse stopped and stared, "Are – are you serious?"

"Yeah I came here to find my…fiancée, Daniel Fenton."

"Well, Miss Manson I need you to come with me immediately."

"Wait! Can you at least tell me where Danny is?"

"Tell you on the way," Marie said walking down the corridor, "follow me." Slightly puzzled Sam followed the nurse.

"All right Miss Manson, your fiancée has an extremely rare blood type AB negative and there isn't a hospital within a one hundred mile radius that has a supply. Danny would surly die of blood loss if not for you," Marie explained.

"But what's that got to do with me," Sam asked still confused.

"You're blood type is AB negative!" A bit surprised that they had the same blood types, she didn't notice that she had been whisked into an operating room until she heard the EKG machine; why is it so dreadfully slow, Sam wondered. Looking around she found herself sitting in a chair, in an operating room next to a metal table. To her right, on the table, she saw a head: with floppy raven colored hair, the facial features were obviously a boy's, but bruises, cuts, and stitches disfigured his handsome features, a breathing tube sticking out of his mouth, but worst were the bandages covering his eyelids. The bandages were soaked through with blood; it also looked as if he had been crying blood tears, dried and a hideous reddish brown, stained his cheeks.

"Danny," Sam whispered as she ran her hand through his hair. She turned, looked at the nurse tears staining her beautiful face and a look of anguish marring her features.

"Wha – what's wrong with him," Sam asked her voice hoarse. Quietly the nurse explained as she prepped to draw Sam's blood.

"He has internal bleeding, collapsed lung, four broken ribs, a fractured wrist, lacerations covering his entire body, & possible brain hemorrhaging & heart failure."

"What," Sam took a breath, "what happened to his eyes?"

"It seems the glass exploded inward and flew into his eyes…make a fist Sam…he could be permanently… blind."Unconsciously Sam did as told while she reminisced.

"You know," she began softly, "his eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen. They're an icy baby blue and when he looks at you…you could get lost they're like – like endless pools, and they're so truthful. He couldn't lie to me even if he wanted too. His eyes always betray him." She gave a small smile.

She yawned, "Why am I so sleepy?"

"That's because I'm drawing blood, usually you feel a little faint. But Danny needs so much more so…you'll probably pass out," Marie stated, "but Danny needs you to stay awake awhile longer; to give him more blood."

"Ok Danny," Sam said struggling to stay awake, "you know you – you never told me your name?"

"It's Marie."

"Oh that's pretty. You ca-can call me S-ss-Sam," she slurred.

"You can let go Sam, just let go." Sam nodded as she saw Marie face swim in and out of focus before the darkness swept over her.

"All right people that's the best we can do; all that's left to do is wait," Max said as he stitched up the incision. Solemnly the team moved Danny and Sam to hospital beds. Carefully they peeled off their soiled scrubs and cleaned up the room before wheeling the two teens to a room.

"Nurse he's gonna need 5 milligrams of Opioid Infusion Analgesia via IV every 2 hours," the Anesthesiologist prescribed.

"What of the fiancée," Marie eyed Sam wearily.

"Let her rest; we'll need to draw blood again. So when she wakes up give her some food and alert me two hours after she has finished eating," Doc interrupted. Silence settled over the two doctors and nurse; as they watched the two teens before leaving and closing the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_Beep…beep…beep_, is all Sam heard through the haze. Rapidly she blinked her eyes to focus on where she was; until it all came crashing back to her. _Danny?_ She thought, quickly she sat up and found herself on a hospital bed. Feeling nauseous; she got up, ran to the bathroom, and threw up. Stumbling out of the bathroom, Sam looked up and found herself looking at Danny's broken and battered body. In that moment it all became so real to her; the boy she loved could be dying right before her eyes. This thought broke her: sobbing she fell to the floor, bringing her knees to her head she wrapped her arms around her head.

_Face it Sam, he won't make it. What does he have to live for, huh? Not school, ghost fighting, or his suspicious secret,_ despair whispered as it wormed its way into Sam's thoughts.

"No," she said rising to her feet and walking shakily to Danny's unconscious form. _Pull yourself together Sam! You need to be strong for Danny because he is going to need you. _

"Danny you-you c-ca-can't die b-b-because I-I love you a-and I know you can p-p-pull through this," she whispered into his ear. There she stayed sitting and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, making sure to tell him how much she needed him, as the hours passed. A nurse came into the room, but Sam took no notice and continued her whispering, the nurse however observed the girl intently. The moment was intense and intimate the nurse even felt a need to turn away as the girl poured out her heart to the raven haired boy. Eventually the nurse did interrupt feeling as though she was breaking a barrier that surrounding the two teenagers.

"Miss," she called.

Sam glanced at the nurse, a startled look on her face, "oh hi, Marie."

"Hey, I brought you some food," she set the tray on the bedside table.

"Thank you," Sam picked at her food: vegetable soup and bread.

"Well Doc wants to do draw some more blood for Danny, but I told him to wait for this evening so you could recuperate from yesterday. I would suggest that you go home, change, and bring a change of clothes for Danny."

"But I can't leave him here." Sam said fearfully.

"It's ok Sam it's not like he's goin' anywhere," Marie joked.

Sam chewed her lip thoughtfully, "um ok its 1:15 now I'll be back around 2:30."

"Alright and don't worry I'll keep an eye on him for you," Marie reassured. Glancing once more at Danny she left the room and headed for her car. Fifteen minutes later Sam arrived at her house feeling detached she went to her room took a shower changed, and headed over to Danny's house. Sam entered the house glanced at a clock: 2:00pm. She headed to Danny's room and pulled out a change of clothes: jeans, boxers, and his classic white tee with a red dot. Reaching for his iPod she heard the door ring, grabbing it she sighed and headed downstairs.

"Yes," she asked the stranger.

"Um I have a delivery for a Mr. Daniel Fenton, is he here?"

"He is in the shower at the moment."

"Oh, well do you think you could sign this off?"

"Sure, so what exactly is this," Sam signed the paper.

"No clue I'm just the delivery boy," he said walking off.

Back inside the house Sam held the box; torn between curiosity and privacy. Curiosity won. Sitting on the couch Sam opened the box to find another box, but made of a velvet material. Opening the velvet one and gasped an engagement ring! The band: silver with delicate spider web pattern, which wrapped around in a spiral to hold a beautiful amethyst gem and if you looked closely at the spiral you could see it held a bluish green gem in the center. On the inside of band was an engraving reading: _Sam till death and forever after._

"Oh my," Sam exclaimed almost dropping the ring, "I can't believe you Danny! It's perfect." Tearing herself away from the ring, she glanced at the clock, _crap almost 2:30. _Sam got up, absently stuffed the velvet box in Danny's bag, and dashed out of the house to her car to get to the hospital.

"So how is he," Sam walked into Danny's hospital room.

"Still out cold, but the doctor said he should come to in about in a few days. I'm gonna have to talk some more blood; I'll be back in a sec.," Marie said leaving the room. Silently Sam sat down as she waited for the nurse to come back.

"All right," Marie waltzed into the room, "I need to you to stick out your arm for me…thank you. So how are you holdin' up?"

"I'm… okay actually."

"Well that's good! I'm sure Danny wouldn't want you all mopey, when he wakes up," she said, as she gathered up her supplies, shouting a good bye as she rushed out the door.


End file.
